New World, New Chance
by Organization 13 Members 0
Summary: What happens to old-fashioned love in a post-apocalyptic world? No one knows anymore. There's only books to hint at what it might have been like. The only love now is that of survival... All vamps, Guardward, Darkella. Rated M for future content: violence, graphic scenes, also possibly on the fruity side of things!
1. Chapter 1

In the ruins of what used to be known as New York City, there are three circles to which you can belong. There's the Volturi, the ruling class. You're in with them, you're set for life. Then there are the Cloaked Ones, the "Enforcers", if you will. They are the ones that carry out the Volturi's laws and demands, regardless of what they are. And finally, there is everyone else. Sounds pretty simple, right? Wrong. You make one step out of line and the Cloaked Ones swoop down and take you out. No warnings, nothing. You're just… Gone.

Maybe I should fill you in on some history. In the year 2020, there was a war between the mortals and the vampires. The war started after a human found out about the vampires and went to the media. The story spread like wildfire and the next that civilization knew, the Volturi swept across them like a plague. Battle raged, the humans were subdued, and the Volturi set up camp here in America. Now the United States are mainly slaves, catering to the Volturi and attempting to stay under the radar, and the vampires.

Now I think I should introduce you to myself. My name is Isabella Swan, preferably Bella. I am a vampire, neither a Volturi nor a Cloaked One, not that I would tell you if I was. I do live in Volterra Nuovo, but I blend in with everyone else. At least, I tried. Then one stupid mortal had to muck it all up by trying to best two vamps on their own territory.

The two vamps in question, a mated pair named Peter and Charlotte, normally wouldn't be an issue. But recently there's been a shortage of available blood, due to the Volturi cracking down on vampires being greedy. This idiot of a human, not knowing what Peter and Charlotte are, decided that he could rough them up and take what money they might have. Wrong fucking decision. Vampires have a sadistic streak, once that limit is reached. Now, don't get me wrong. Peter and Charlotte are two of the sweetest and most patient vampires you could ever meet. However, due to how innocent and human they look, people think that they are pushovers. So add together months of taunts, jeers, jokes and all around nastiness, then throw in some stupid mortal and you have a pair of sadistic vampires on your hands that won't stop until their bloodlust is sated. Unfortunately for the human, he didn't live to see the end of this streak. Fortunately for Peter and Charlotte, I was able to calm them down before the Cloaked Ones swooped in to do damage control.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I just realized that in the prologue chapter, I didn't do an author's note or disclaimer… I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! Stephenie Meyer does, and always will. That is my disclaimer. My author's note goes something like this: Hey guys! This is my first foray into Twilight fanfic and my return to fanfiction in general after a 5 year absence… RL is not a nice mistress… BE GENTLE TO ME! I am not sure I will have an update schedule, but I will try and not make it to where I only update every few months… I hope to be quicker than that. Also, I plan on switching POV between Bella and Edward every chapter. So the prologue was BPOV, so this one will be EPOV and so on. To that end… Welcome to the first real chapter of New World, New Chance.**

CHAPTER 1 (EPOV)

For as long as I can remember, I've been with the Volturi. The entire time I've been with the Volturi, the worst infraction to the rules was a newborn vampire with phenomenal strength. This vampire, who goes by the name Emmett, was tearing apart Providence, Rhode Island. Emmett's innate strength, amplified by his newborn status, was enough to take out three of our guards. The Volturi will feel the loss of Alec, Jane and Felix for many decades. Their gifts will be sorely missed. We, being the remaining guard, decided to sway Emmett to our lifestyle. Show him the ropes; break him into this way of life. But by we, I mean me. Everyone else was set to destroy him.

I managed to persuade the rest of the guard to take Emmett with us and so far it's worked in my favor. Emmett had been with us for three months and has taken the life of the vampire with gusto. It was after a particular brutal training session in which Emmett had managed to tear off my arm that he and I got dispatched to Manhattan to take in three vamps in bloodlust.

"Emmett! Let's go. Demetri just gave us an assignment. Three vamps in bloodlust in Manhattan are tearing their way through the city. We need to detain them," I called, spreading more venom on my shoulder to reattach my severed arm.

"Dude, chill out. The city will still be there even if we take the time to make sure your arm gets reattached properly. Three vamps in bloodlust won't snap out of it anytime soon," he said back to me. I shrugged, not wanting to admit that he's right. So we waited the necessary five minutes then darted out of the gym and out the doors.

Running down the street with Emmett, we passed the different districts. It took us ten minutes of full out sprinting to get to where the blood-lusted vamps were rampaging. We followed the sounds of shouting to a dead end alley. Between Emmett and me, we blocked of the entrance.

"Put a stop to this!" I shouted. Three heads turned towards me, two female and one male.

"The Volturi have heard of you. You three need to come with us," I called. One of the females started walking toward me. I shifted my center of balance, so if she decided to attack I'd be ready.

"Calm down, Guard. I'm not going to attack. I just wanted to explain what happened," she said, walking towards me with her hands up.

"I know what happened. You three got hungry for more than your share and then snapped," I said coolly, crossing my arms.

"Wrong. Some mortal decided to try and mug Peter and Charlotte. Peter and Charlotte look like mortals, weak mortals at that. Months of taunts and teasing from other vamps, and top it all off with a stupid mortal thinking they can be pushed around and you've got the perfect recipe for bloodlust."

That shut me up right quick. I turned around and started pacing, trying to puzzle if she was pulling the bag over my eyes or not.

"Dude! You can tell if she's lying or not!" Emmett whispered to me.

"Normally I'd agree with you, but I've been trying to read her mind this whole time and haven't gotten anything. It's like she's shutting me out," I whispered back.

"How would she know what you can do? Think she's one of the deserters?"

"I have no clue. She looks too young to be a deserter, but we both know that how old we look has nothing to do with how old we are. I look seventeen."

"Then we have no choice. We have to bring them in. If the little one is right, we'll let them go. Aro will know if she's lying."

I nodded my agreement then turned back to the small vamp who had the guts to stand up to me.

"I'm going to need the three of you to come with us. If what you said is true then you have nothing to worry about."

She paused for a moment then nodded.

"Peter! Charlotte! They're bringing us in. We gotta go now." She turned towards me, and gestured for me to lead.


End file.
